School Prom
by WolfShepherd221
Summary: Riven finally had the courage to ask her secret crush out after beating around the bush for so long. She was thrilled when Irelia said 'Yes.'


**(School AU)**

Adjusting her bow tie to make sure it's straight, Riven leans on one of the many pillars located at the school entrance. She paid no mind to the many couples entering the school hand in hand. Some she knew were from her class. What got her attention was her beating heart that felt like it could suffer cardiac arrest anytime.

"Woah, is that Riven?" A familiar voice caught her attention.

Riven turned towards the direction of the voice. Unsurprisingly, she found herself looking at the couple that everyone deemed as the 'High School Sweethearts'.

"You know, the last thing I'd expect from you Riven," Vi said as she approached Riven, one of Caitlyn's arm wrapped around her bicep, "Is to show up for a school prom." Vi finished, stopping infront of Riven. Vi was donning a black tuxedo that looked like it could rip anytime due to her muscular frame while Caitlyn wore a white dress that hugged her figure, accentuating her curves.

Riven smiled. "Me too but here I am."

"Here you are indeed." Vi smirked. "Say, you finally grew the balls to ask her out?" Vi's smirk grew bigger as Riven flushed red. This earned the brawler a jab to her left rib.

"Ow! Jeez, Cupcake. Go easy on the suit." Vi laughed. Caitlyn merely rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the white haired female.

"Speaking of your date, where is she?" Caitlyn asked politely, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"She told me she would be running a little late, she should be here soon though." Riven shrugged, taking a quick glance around. "Anyway, don't let me keep the both of you. I heard the food catering is amazing."

Vi's eyes beamed with excitement as she started tugging Caitlyn away.

"We'll see you inside, Riven." Caitlyn gave her a little wave before disappearing into the crowded school with the pinkette.

A few more minutes went by and the entrance of the school is practically empty except for her, everyone already inside the school. Riven was growing nervous.

'What if something happened to her?' 'What if this was all a joke and she never wanted to go to prom with me?'

All those negative thoughts disappeared the moment she heard approaching footsteps.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, Riven." Irelia apologized breathlessly. "My Father needed me to do a last minute delivery."

Riven just stared fondly at her girlfriend. Irelia was wearing a light pink and blue flowing dress coupled with shining high heels. It was no surprise that Irelia could run in those, she was known for her balance. Riven stepped forward and brushed her hand through the dark blue silky hair as it was a little all over the place due to her running. Afterwards, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Irelia's forehead.

"Beautiful." Riven complimented.

A light pink hue dusted Irelia's cheek as she chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself, Riven."

The two stood there in silence, gazing at each other like love struck fools for what felt like eternity before Riven managed to snap out of the trance. She extended an arm out, "Let's go, My Lady."

Irelia chuckled again before wrapping her own arm around Riven's.

* * *

The school hall was buzzing lively. People from different classes getting together to celebrate this amazing night. They pushed past the crowd to get to the dining area where Vi and Caitlyn could be found. Vi was busy munching away at the variety of food while Caitlyn stood at the side, holding a glass of fruit punch. She looked to be in the midst of lecturing Vi about manners when she noticed the new couple. She waved them over.

"Glad to see that the two of you made it." Caitlyn greeted with a smile. Vi turned to look at them, cheeks puffed and crumbs littered the corner of her lips.

"Tuh food iz amrezin!" Vi exclaimed, mouthful.

Caitlyn glared. "Vi."

If Vi had animalistic ears, Riven had no doubt that they would flop down the moment Vi met Caitlyn's gaze. She chew with haste before swallowing.

"I said, the food is amazing!" Vi exclaimed excitedly before turning her attention back to the buffet.

"Well, help yourselves with the food. The grand ball is starting soon." Caitlyn suggested before tagging after Vi.

It didn't take long for both Irelia and Riven to settle down with plates of delicious food at one of the many tables.

"Vi wasn't kidding. The food really is amazing." Irelia said after swallowing her first bite, already picking the second piece of chicken with her fork. Riven reached forward with her hand, using the pad of her thumb she wiped the speckle of sauce at the corner of Irelia's lips. The latter froze for a second before relaxing again, blushing as she averted her gaze. Riven merely smiled at her flustered lover. As the both of them continued to eat, Riven felt a little uneasy. Like someone was burning holes into the back of her head. Curious, she glanced behind her shoulder and found a group of boys sitting a few tables from them. Matthew met her gaze and quickly looked away, pretending as if he wasn't just glaring at her. Riven shrugged it off and focused her attention back on her girlfriend.

Being a very observant person, Irelia obviously noticed the whole exchange. Matthew has been crushing on her ever since the first year despite Irelia showing no interest at all. Then, an idea struck her.

"Hey, Riven." Irelia called.

"Hmm?" Riven hummed, looking up from her plate. Her form became rigid when Irelia leaned over the table and kissed her. Irelia held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. Riven couldn't help but blush at the public display of affection. She totally didn't expect that from her lover.

_'What was that about?'_

Not missing the triumphant smirk on Irelia's face, Riven looked behind her shoulder again. Only this time, she watched as Matthew stormed out of the dining hall.

_'Oh.'_

As if on cue, the announcement system blared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Grand Ball will be commencing in two minutes."

The couple took their empty plates and dispose them before heading to the school hall. The walk from the dining hall to the school hall was about five minutes so by the time they got there, people were already dancing. Of course, there was always one duo that stood out the most. Them being Vi and Caitlyn as usual. They danced so gracefully, like they've been dancing their whole lives. It made Riven a little self conscious.

Sensing her uneasiness, Irelia turned to look at her lover.

"Riven? Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned.

Riven glanced at her before averting her gaze, a sudden interest at the floor. "I…" She stammered, obviously embarrassed with what she was about to say. "I've never danced before." Riven confessed in a whisper, afraid of people hearing her.

_'So cute.'_

Irelia couldn't help but sigh dreamily. Reaching a hand up, she caressed Riven's left cheek.

"Don't worry, my love." Irelia reassured. "I'll teach you."

With that, she took Riven's hand into her own and guided her past the crowds of dancing couples. Satisfied with her spot, she took both of Riven's hands into her own and guided them until they held the side of her hips. Her own hands sliding upward, wrapping around Riven's strong neck.

"Relax yourself, move with the music, move with me." Irelia guided soothingly.

They swayed left to right in sync with the music, maintaining a smooth rhythm. Irelia had her eyes closed as she pulled Riven closer, eager to feel the warmth of the strong body.

"I-Irelia, why are they staring at us?" Riven asked, looking around. A nervous frown shaping her charming features.

Irelia opened her eyes and took a quick glance of their surrounding. Sure enough, a couple of people were staring at them. She was used to attention being on her so she didn't really care.

"I'm right here. Pay them no mind, keep your eyes on me." Irelia comforted, her voice gentle. She rubbed circles on Riven's nape with her fingers, knowing the gesture soothes her lover whenever she's stressed or nervous.

Not this time though.

"I-Irelia…" Riven blurted as she stepped away from her. "I-I need to use the washroom." Before Irelia could say anything, Riven ran out of the school hall.

* * *

Turning on the faucet, she splashed water onto her face. Rubbing her face harshly as she recalled what happened. Irelia was so patient with her, guiding her every step and she just ran off like a coward. She hated being a slave to her emotions but she can't help herself. They always win.

"Ugh…" Riven groaned in annoyance. "She probably hates me right now."

"I'd never hate you."

Snapping her head towards the bathroom door, she found Irelia approaching. She expected many negative expressions to be presented on Irelia's face but all she found was a genuine smile.

"I'm sorr-"

She was cut off when Irelia hugged her tightly.

"Shh." She shushed. Pulling away and giving a gentle peck on her lips before laying their foreheads together.

"Don't worry." Irelia smiled, "It's scary knowing that people are watching your every move, I completely understand."

Riven couldn't stop herself from feeling bad though. "I'm so pathetic. I can't even handle a simple dance."

"Stop that." Irelia declared, pinching her cheeks and pulling on them. "I told you, there's nothing to apologize for." She leaned forward and kissed her again, this time it was more passionate as the two of them were the only people present in the bathroom. The kiss got heated quick as Irelia couldn't stop herself from being intoxicated by Riven's taste.

"You know, the both of you should really take it to the bathroom stalls. There's so many to choose from!" Vi laughed, her laughter echoing throughout the bathroom.

Both of them broke away from each other in an instant, like they've been burned by fire.

"Ow!" Vi yelped, once again receiving a jab to her left rib from none other than Caitlyn.


End file.
